Carta a mi padre
by Eowyn Lupin
Summary: Draco le reprocha a su padre en una carta todo lo que le ha hecho a el y a su familia


Carta a mi padre

Papá por que me humillas frente a la gente? Por que? Esta bien, no fui muy estudioso y no fui el primero de la clase pero yo no soy perfecto.

Hey dad look at me

Think back and talk to me

Did I grow up according to plan?

Do you think I'm wasting my time?

Doing things I wanna do?

Cuss it hurts when you disapprove all along

Papá crecí de acuerdo a tu plan? Sabes me duele el saber que desapruebas todo lo que hago, me esfuerzo y me humillas, pero que quieres que haga trato de sentirte orgulloso pero no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti, pero que quieres que haga ya no me puedes cambiar y yo no quiero fingir

And you I try hard to make it

I just wanna make you proud

I'm never gonna be good enough for you

I can't pretend that I'm all right

I can't change me

¿Por que ya no somos lo mismos de antes? Cuando tu te sentías orgulloso de mi pero claro nada dura para siempre eso se acabo.

Me reclamas por que te abandone, por que te deje solo con tu señor que irónico por que me reclamas si tu me abandonaste antes, que como? Que no lo recuerdas?

Cuss we lost it all

Nothing last forever

I'm sorry I can't be perfect

Now it's just too late and we can't go back

I'm sorry I can't be perfect

Todavía iba a Hogwarts tu me mandabas y yo te obedecía pero oh sorpresa me enamore de una sangre-sucia como tu los llamas fue ahí cuando todo se derrumbo, estuve un año insultando a mi amor solo por hacerte feliz a ti solo que no aguante y te lo dije pensé que tal vez me apoyarías pero no solo me repudiaste y me echaste.

I try not to think

About the pain I feel inside

Did you know you used to be my hero?

All the days you spent with me

Now seem so far away

And it feels like you don't care anymore

Trato de no pensar en el dolor que siento por dentro al recordarte, recuerdo los días que pasamos juntos sabes? Tu eras mi héroe, cuando estábamos juntos, cuando todavía confiabas en mi, me parecen tan lejanos.

And you now I try hard to make it

I just wanna make you proud

I'm never gonna be good enough for you

I can't stand another fight

And nothing's all right

Y ahora estamos los dos frente a frente, no se que decirte estamos los dos juntos en el entierro de mi madre, ahora me gritas que por mi culpa murio, estamos peleando de nuevo con insultos, ya no soporto esta vida ya no soporto esta sarta de insultos solo quiero que seamos como antes.

Cuss we lost it all

Nothing last forever

I'm sorry I can't be perfect

Now it's just too late and we can't go back

I'm sorry I can't be perfect

Te odio por todo que hiciste la ultima vez que nos vimos en el entierro de mamá yo estoy solo y tu me das la espalda, no te entiendo papá ayer tu me dijiste que como no acepté ser un mortifago que por eso fue lo que paso, por no servir al señor oscuro y hoy vienes aquí a mi casa me abrazas y me dices que me apoyas, pero nada va a cambiar entre tu y yo, como quieres que te ame si tu me has hecho sufrir en vez de hacerme feliz?

Nothing's gonna change the things that you said

Nothing's gonna make this right again

Please don't turn your back

I can't believe it's hard just to talk to you

But you don't understand

Como quieres que olvide lo que has hecho? Como quieres que olvide el daño que les hiciste a mis amigos, a la gente que conocía, hasta a mi propia familia.

Cuss we lost it all

Nothing last forever

I'm sorry I can't be perfect

Now it's just too late and we can't go back

I'm sorry I can't be perfect

Quieres que te perdone pero como? Yo no puedo perdonarte tu me hiciste mucho daño y yo no soy perfecto si lo fuero aguantaria de todo pero no lo soy nadie es perfecto ni siquiera tu padre,tu que te crees perfecto, pero como eres perfecto si destruiste la vida de tu hijo?

Cuss we lost it all

Nothing last forever

I'm sorry I can't be perfect

Now it's just too late and we can't go back

I'm sorry I can't be perfect

Solo quiero decirte que te odio te odio por haber matado a la mujer que amo.

Gracias padre por haber destrozado mi vida

ATTE: Draco Malfoy

FIN

Se nota que es una carta? Espero que si, si no pues ya les dije que es una carta XD

Ah espero que dejen reviews, ke les pareció? Malo o bueno ustedes deciden si sigo con mi carrera de escritora o no snif no destruyan el sueño de...

OK me puse dramática pero dejen reviews


End file.
